Field Trip
by Kaiyoz
Summary: Legolas goes on a field trip with his class. Sequel to Silent Times. Read and Review.


Silent Times

Author: Kaiyoz

WARNINGS: This is in NO WAY canon. I follow no timelines. Disclaimers: I don't even own a car nor have I graduated highschool. How could I own anything Tolkien writes? It's all his, just with my twisted mind.

Background: No Sauron (he's dead).

My Characters: Nataget: Eldest son of Thranduil, responsible, caring Seara: daughter, lives in Lorien, is prissy, Glycil: 1 child, not political/warrior, Linthuin: troublemaker, good warrior, Caleviel: Linthuin's sidekick, trouble, good warrior, Nealaen: healer, motherly, old (other character's come in when needed)

Queen Leana looked across lovingly at her newest baby boy, as her eyes slowly slipped closed from exhaustion. At just four and half pounds the infant was very tiny, able to lay easily in his father's large hands. The emerald eyed child stared around at the new world he had been introduced to 4 weeks too early.

The princeling missed the sobs of his father as the mother he would never know passed into Mandos' Halls. The kings five other children, fully grown now, looked down at the newest addition to their family. He was the only blonde haired one, all the other children falling towards Thranduil's more dark, robust figure. He was beautiful replica of their lost mother with bright eyes and ivory skin.

Thranduil handed the silent baby to a healer nearby, so they could check him over, leaving him to grieve for his wife, the children sat gathered together hugging each other. After the lady was taken away for burial, the healer moved back into the room. Handing the quite baby to his eldest brother. "Is he all right?" Nataget questioned pensively. The family had been worried about how the baby would react to it's traumatic birth.

"Yes, we believe so. He might have some fluid in his ears that are blocking his hearing but it should clear after a few days. But we will need to keep an eye on him, he's almost too tiny, but he feels very healthy," the healer responded, adding another blanket around the royal family's newest addition.

Thranduil had to hand it to his son. Even with his own grief he still had to protect and care for his new baby brother. Out of all his children Nataget was the most responsible. He would protect his new brother with his life. He was married but holding off having children until he had the time to spend with them. Seara was his second, and had moved away with her husband to Lothlorien, several years ago, she had two children but could only visit for a few weeks before having to leave again. She was definetly a domestic elf and was probably the most feminine elf ever. Glycil, was married with a three-year old daughter, he was the most sedate of all his children not interested in politics, only architecture. Linthuin was the rambunctious one, if there was a problem, he was certain to have aided it somewhere along the way. Thranduil thanked the Valar he had no children, Mirkwood may not survive. If Linthuin was trouble, Caleviel was his sidekick. Always right there to distract the victim or run interference. She was currently a member of the border patrol and was fast moving up in the ranks.

Thranduil moved from the healing chambers back to his own room, looking through tearstained eyes at his wife's things throughout the room, he began to sob again at the reason she had died. _It's all my fault_, he thought. His wife had a strong affinity for animals, always with a pet of some sort, she could talk to animals, of that there was no doubt. With a simple look, her dogs would bring her something or a bird would fly down.

**So I've chosen to delete this because I've been getting complaints about the lack of quotes. I realize there has been a problem with them, totally not my fault. Originally, the quotes in here were perfect. Over the years, as things have moved around on , the quotes were deleted. I assume because of the way things were coded. **

**There are A LOT of errors. I know this. Please, feel free to stop reviewing with that particular comment. Also, I do know a bit about children, maybe not Elvish children, but in the context of human children, I know what I'm doing. To those of you saying, Legolas has grammar errors, if you had read you would realize he is using "sign language", which does not follow conventional English. Lastly, this is a totally OOC AU but will not call it original because I am playing with the great Tolkien's toys. **

**Thanks to those of you that want to read more. I appreciate it but as I'm sure you can tell, I don't hang out here very often anymore. I have other forums now. **

**If I get super bored, or a friend from my forums demands I edit and reload, ;) I will re-do this. **

**Thanks for your dedication!**

**I actually do have two more stories to go along with the two already posted. :D**


End file.
